


Fight Left in Me

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 02:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Challenge: Jamie’s 21st Birthday ChallengePrompt: Model RubySong is Fight Song by Rachel Platten





	Fight Left in Me

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge: Jamie’s 21st Birthday Challenge  
> Prompt: Model Ruby  
> Song is Fight Song by Rachel Platten

_Like a small boat_  
On the ocean  
Sending big waves  
Into motion  
Like how a single word  
Can make a heart open  
I might only have one match  
But I can make an explosion

* * *

If there’s one thing that people could say about Ruby, it was her drive. She was hell-bent on making it in the modeling world. That had been her goal since she was a thin blonde teenager. Posing in the bathroom mirror, not letting anyone put her down, and trying any trend that caught her eye.

Moving through the halls of her high school, she cocked an eyebrow at one of the boys that she’d had issues with for years. “Boys.” She eyed them. She hated them but had to admit they were yummy eye candy.

“Bitch.” Dean spat.

She shot him a glare while speaking to Sam. “Sam, you better keep your brother on a shorter leash if you want to keep him.” Her voice was smooth as her eyes went back to the younger Winchester.

“Was there something you wanted?” Sam sighed, leaning his shoulder on his locker. Ruby a year older than Sam, but had never had an interest in the older Winchester. There was something about Sam.

“World peace, maybe.” She shrugged one of her shoulders. “A new shirt’s always nice,” Ruby smirked. “What, can’t a girl come say hi?”

Dean scoffed. “Why get a new shirt? It’ll just end up on the nearest janitor’s closet.” He mocked her.

She rolled her eyes. “At least out of the three of us, I know I’m going somewhere.” She spat. “I have ambition. What do you have? Other than a very high chance for catching something from the lunch lady?”

With that, she walked off, shaking her head. Get her and Dean into a room and it was a sure fire way for a fight.

* * *

 _And all those things I didn’t say_  
Wrecking balls inside my brain  
I will scream them loud tonight  
Can you hear my voice this time?

* * *

Dean graduated that spring, and two years after him, Ruby stood on that stage holding her diploma. Her long blonde hair was left down and straight, shimmering slightly in the breeze. Grinning, she held up her diploma and laughed. She was out of this town- for good. Her parents got pictures of her shaking hands, hugging her best friend- Lilith, and tossing her cap in the air.

Her little black car was already packed up, the GPS set Los Angeles. The entire way there, her windows were down, her speakers blaring the songs that made her feel powerful and unstoppable.

* * *

 _This is my fight song_  
Take back my life song  
Prove I’m alright song  
My power’s turned on  
Starting right now I’ll be strong  
I’ll play my fight song  
And I don’t really care if nobody else believes  
‘Cause I’ve still got a lot of fight left in me

* * *

Her hair whipped wildly around her as her voice belted the lyrics. This song had been a favorite since the first time she’d heard it, and it spoke to her soul.

* * *

 _Losing friends and I’m chasing sleep_  
Everybody’s worried about me  
In too deep  
Say I’m in too deep (in too deep)  
And it’s been two years I miss my home  
But there’s a fire burning in my bones  
Still believe  
Yeah, I still believe

* * *

## Two years.

That’s how long she’d been working towards her dreams. Two years of not being this enough, or that enough. Two years of being beaten down, and getting back up. That led her to this moment.

Biting her lip, she took the silver scissors to her hair. The long locks that had once brushed her tail bone, was now a couple inches below her shoulders. Laughing, she shook her head out and put on the radio on her phone.

Her old room mate had left some hair dye under the bathroom sink and Ruby had simply never gotten around to throwing them away. Crouching there in her tank and underwear, Ruby felt a renewed fire in her. She grabbed the boxes of dark hair dye and felt a shiver down her back.

* * *

 _And all those things I didn’t say_  
Wrecking balls inside my brain  
I will scream them loud tonight  
Can you hear my voice this time?

* * *

“Go big, or go home.” She chuckled, shaking her head.

* * *

 _This is my fight song_  
Take back my life song  
Prove I’m alright song  
My power’s turned on  
Starting right now I’ll be strong  
I’ll play my fight song  
And I don’t really care if nobody else believes  
'Cause I’ve still got a lot of fight left in me

* * *

## Three years.

That’s how long it’d been since her high school graduation. Her life wasn’t exactly where she had hoped it would be, but she was happy. Feeling you shift against her in your sleep, she smiled softly and kissed your forehead. You’d walked into her life just months before, and her luck seemed to just improve from there. Her agent was booking her gigs more and more now, and Ruby just found out that morning she was now the face of a campaign. She was waiting to tell you until dinner that weekend. If she could hold out that long.

* * *

A lot of fight left in me  
  
Like a small boat  
On the ocean  
Sending big waves  
|nto motion  
Like how a single word  
Can make a heart open  
I might only have one match  
But I can make an explosion

* * *

## Five Years.

Standing in the old gym for her high school reunion, she smirked when she saw Sam and Dean walk in. Her fingers were laced with yours as she moved through the crowds to them. “I think you’re in the wrong year.” She teased.

“Our wives are from this year.” Dean looked proud. “You hire a date for the night, sweetheart?” He asked, motioning to you with his head.

Ruby didn’t let it get to her. “You mustn’t get out much, do you?” She asked, her arm moving around your waist, her other hand resting on her hip.

“Oh my God, Dean!” Came a voice that made you wince. “I didn’t know you were friends with the Ruby!” She grinned.

You grinned. “Oh, he’s not.” You laughed. “He just accused her wife of being a hooker.” Looking over at him, you shook your head. “I probably make more than you by flexing my pinky than you do by thinking.”

Dean looked shocked. “What? I’m lost.”

“I wasn’t lying when I said I had ambition, Dean.” Ruby patted his chest. “Shame Sammy’s married, though. We could have had all sorts of fun!” She play pouted.

Your lips brushed her jaw. “Point out the Mrs and I’ll see what I can do.” You breathed into her ear.

* * *

Sitting at one of the round tables, Ruby had her ankles crossed, sipping her drink. “Who’s a girl gotta kill to get some fries around here?” She muttered before spotting you headed her way, Sam and the Mrs in tow.  

“Ask, and you shall receive.” You giggled at the excited look on her face.

“Oh, I love you!” She got up, pulling you into a kiss.

* * *

 _This is my fight song (Hey!)_  
Take back my life song (Hey!)  
Prove I’m alright song (Hey!)  
My power’s turned on  
Starting right now I’ll be strong (I’ll be strong)  
I’ll play my fight song  
And I don’t really care if nobody else believes  
'Cause I’ve still got a lot of fight left in me  
No I’ve still got a lot of fight left in me

* * *

Ruby got the life she’d worked so hard for, and then some. Now, she had a new fight- holding on to you.

* * *


End file.
